


The Thorns of Esra

by ClearAutumnVibes



Series: The Village of Eallu [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gods and Goddesses, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Third Person Limited, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearAutumnVibes/pseuds/ClearAutumnVibes
Summary: Flowers are beautiful but also painful. Thorns wrap around him, a beautiful prison as flowers bloom like the blood of his wounds. It's been so long that he's forgotten who he is or why he's there. All he knows is that he's made a mistake.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Suvi/Esra
Series: The Village of Eallu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677652
Kudos: 1





	The Thorns of Esra

Flowers are gorgeous.

But just like the ones that wrap around his body, they are also the most dangerous thing to ever exist.

He should know.

He created them.

Thorns squeeze his throat and it _burns_. His eyes ache but the tears have long dried out. Rivulets of blood drips down, tickling his skin with its gentle touch.

It hurts.

He can’t remember how long he’s been here. How long he’s been an ornament for this sick prison of roses and thorns that wrap around him, stabbing him with its thorns. The rose twists around his torso and his arms. They wrap and they _squeeze_ , a never ending mess of green and flowering red of blood and roses.

It’s been so long that he can’t see the difference of the blood that blooms where thorns dig and the _red, red roses bright and painful please make it stop it hurts it hurts it hurts ithurtsithutsithurtsithurts-_

Sometimes he wonders if the breathing of his lungs burns from the pain of constriction or from the exhaustion of sobbing. His tears water the roses, encouraging them to bloom. Red fills his eyes sight as he watches them curls and curl like a snake that never strikes. No matter how much the thorns around his neck squeeze, he stays alive.

(He hopes that one day, he has enough tears for it to squeeze his neck dry of red, _red_ blood.)

Gods, he’s so tired.

There are visitors, people who look that him with pity. It disgusts him because if they truly cared they’d get him out. They’d cut these roses even if it meant having him bleed red red _redredredredred._

He knows better though.

The last person to help was a woman with eyes of green and skin as dark as mahogany. Her hair is green like emeralds and prairie fields. Shining with a kindness that rivals the sun.

But in the end, he couldn’t escape.

He could remember her warm hands holding him and dabbing away the dripping blood as apologies fell from her soft, round lips. But even then, she too left him. This place is cursed after all.

This specific plot of land with nothing but roses that would swallow her if she stayed too long.

With a shaky breath, he laughed at himself, thorns slicing deeper and deeper while others drag across his skin like claws. He must truly be bored is all he has is to look at the past. The cold kiss of the night nips at his bare skin.

There was an attempt before that.

Where they tried to uproot them only to find it grew taller. His legs bound to the ground. That one was pitiful because there had been so much hope. In the end, it was not to be and he was left alone once more.

He struggled to crane his head up and gaze at the dark night sky. It has been so long that he forgot who he is. He only knows that he’s bound here by a mistake, but what he did he can’t even remember can he?

“Hello.” A voice, calm and gentle, came.

That person is but a silhouette against the glittering night sky.

“Who are you?” His question draws blood from his neck.

The person bends down and wipes away the blood. “I am Suvi, God of the Night.”

“A primordial? I… Has my presence disturbed you?” He knows he’s not important to warrant a visit from such a being whose powers are beyond imagination.

Most of the people who tried to help him were those who were much like him, minor gods.

“Your presence was not disturbing.” Suvi said. “I’ve spoken with Los and convinced her to let you go.”

He blinked, “What?”

“Los’ anger burns for years, but I’ve convinced her to let you go on the terms of you remembering who you are.” He hears rustling, clothing shifting as Suvi sat beside him.

“How sure are you that I could remember who I am?” He tuned his head to growl in frustration at Suvi.

“That is why I’m here, to remind you. But I’m can only help, it is you who must do the connecting yourself.” Suvi sighed, “It is the only way I could convince her to let you go.”

“Fine. Let’s start then.”

They spent the night talking and he remembered one thing, the roses were made with his blood. When he told Suvi, for a moment he thought he saw the silhouetted man smile.

The next night passed on like this, this time he recalled that flowers are his main domain. And that meant the woman who had once tied to help him was his sister, who ruled over trees. He sees a bit of light shining in the form of Suvi’s proud smile.

Each night passes, and as he remembers something, he finds Suvi’s features slowly revealing themselves. Suvi with his silver tresses like starlight streaming down below and the hands that look as if they were meant to play the harp. Some nights he can’t remember and instead of Suvi frowning, all he hears are words of encouragement.

“It’s alright, don’t worry.”

“That’s understandable, look at the progress you’ve made!”

“You can do it, but it doesn’t have to be tonight. Do you want to rest?”

Compared to the woman before who cried because she couldn’t help or the person who left him immediately after realizing their plan failed, Suvi stayed by his side to encourage him and support him.

It was the night of the full moon when he finally remembers his name.

“Esra.”

Suvi turns to him and finally, the last hidden part of him shines back, eyes of silvery white, full like the moon above shines with tears of joy. Esra takes a moment to examine hi, _all_ of him. From his bright silver strands to the shining white eyes that contrast against his dark face. He looks at the golds and the whites of his clothing, finery like no other as he truly deserves.

“You-you remember your name!” He cries out and Esra smiles.

“I am Esra, God of Flowers. I-I was at a ball and was complimented by you, you said I was beautiful and Los heard it. She got angry and made a bet. I lost and-and the flowers and this land was- It was all mine, my own home that became my prison, and my own blood that held me back.”

Instead of struggling out of his prison, Esra smiles and gently reaches to brush it off. The stem moves and flowers shake. For the first time in a millennia, Esra stands up and walks away from his prison without any pain or struggle.

Teas of happiness shed from Suvi’s eyes and Esra reaches a hand to bush them away. “Suvi, I remember _everything_ now. And to give my answer, yes.”

“Answer?” Suvi furrowed his eyebrows and Esra laughs.

And Gods does it feel good to laugh so freely without the pain of thorns or the burning in his chest.

“Yes, do you remember the night, before the bet, when you asked me if I would like to-”

“-To be mine as I shall be yours…” Suvi’s body shakes as tears spring to his eyes once more.

Surprised, Esra holds him. “My love, do not weep. I’m here for you. I’m sorry I could not remember you.”

“I’m sorrier that it took me this long to convince Los to let you go. Even if you knew I was so stupid to not demand for you freedom, you still- you’re still willing to love me?”

“Of course. You were also tapped under Los’ baneful ire after all.”

And with Suvi’s gentle touch, the thorn wounds healed, leaving behind scars and only scars, thin silver lines that cut though dark tan skin. The two of them turn the prison of roses to an empty patch of land and begin planting trees.

This is where Eallu now stands, as the favored village of the Gods, a representation of both the suffering of Esra as well as the love of Suvi while the two of them stay in Suvi’s home, where they shall forever be merry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my brother's keyboard, the letter 'R' doesn't type out unless I basically smash it and I've been writing so much that after typing anything, I automatically ctrl+s it since I write on Microsoft word. When I wrote this, the only thing I had in mind is Esra himself. That's it. Just some rando guy wrapped by roses and I have no idea why he's there but I can't just let him go. So after a while spent on just writing his attempts to escape and my just winging it, I googled up 'rose myths' and took some ideas there. Suvi came into being after seeing the connection of roses to Venus. Since I've been writing fanfiction and was basically working on overdrive when it came to schemes, I decided to wind down with more writing, in this case this simple and straight forward work of mine that's been burning for a while. The ending feels kinda rushed but hey it's midnight, I'm tired, I hate this keyboard, let me be.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
